


The Fair

by LittleRoses



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm REALLY mean to my characters so this exists now, In their gigantic friend group, Let's see them happy for once!, More Fluff, lots of fluff, they're at a fair, weeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: The group goes to a fair and Hannah and John are oblivious to the plan that would be unfolding.





	The Fair

It was a lovely day for the fair that came to New York City once a year for the week. It always took place in the park, and the Revolutionary Set, as they were called, were going together for the first time.

"So Hannah!" John started "Any rides in particular that's a must do?"

She thought for a moment "Well... when I was little, before she died... my mom would take me on the Ferris wheel just before nightfall, we'd watch the sunset when we stopped at the top." Hannah laughed softly "It's one of those things that just stick with you and that you can just remember so clearly. Despite how long ago it was. I remember the very last time we went before she got sick. She wrapped her arms around me and told me that I was amazing, and to never stop fighting for who I am." Hannah blushed "Sorry, that got too deep... But the Ferris wheel would be it."

Robyn ceased the chance "Then you and John should go together! Keep the tradition alive!"

Both faces grew extremely red "Oh no, I couldn't-" John tried to say, he hates heights, but was interrupted.

"That would be fine with me John, if you actually want to." Hannah said, she looked up at him with a small smile, and he just couldn't bring himself to say no.

Eliza clapped her hands together "So it's settled then! You will ride the Ferris wheel at sunset!"

They rode many rides, roller coasters, the tilta-whirl 5 times (much to Robyn's stomach's dismay), the haunted house, and then it was finally near time for the sunset. So John and Hannah got in line.

The guy running the Ferris wheel would _not_ stop hitting on Hannah, which was ruining the fun "So..." he said "Is that your boyfriend there?"

Hannah blushed "Oh no, he's just my friend. He's helping me honor a... tradition."

"Oh! So would you mind getting a drink with me later?" he asked.

"No thank you." she said politely as possible, though it was through clenched teeth "I'm not looking for someone right now..." that was a lie, she was looking for John, her long time crush, but the guy didn't need to know that.

John stiffened by both Hannah's words and their cart stopping in front of them "Whoops! Better get on!" Hannah said quickly, grabbing John's arm "Bye!"

Hannah let out a sigh as they began to go into motion slowly "Man I hate it when guys hit on me like that. Annoying, right John? ...John?"

They eventually came to a stop at the top and Hannah was looking at her friend worriedly "John are you alright!?"

"Yep..." he forced out, clinging to the safety bar "I'm just... _fine_."

Relization hit Hannah like a truck "Are you afraid of heights!?"

John squeezed his eyes shut and nodded "Yeah... very much so actually... I'm sorry... I must look very wimpy right now..."

"No, John!" Hannah cut him off "You're not 'wimpy'. This is a very common fear, but you should have told me! Why didn't you say anything!?"

John took in a shakey breath "I... didn't want to disappoint you. Or to make you think that I'm... weak."

Hannah shook her head "John, I would never think that about you. You are strong, hands- cute, smart and brave. We all have our fears, I myself am afraid of many things because of my father."

"R-really?"

Hannah nodded, grabbing his hand "Yes, really! Only Robyn knows about this, but I suffered from anxiety even before my father went mad. Then he also gave me my PTSD on top of that. So I'm afraid of many things, but I look to Robyn to help me. When you're afraid of something you talk to someone and try to get help, you do _not_ suppress it."

"So..." he started shakily "Why didn't you tell all of us about this?"

"Because that's too many people. I'd feel this constant eye or worry over me. It would be terrible for me mentally." she explained.

John hummed "Well... now I have you to talk to about this and I-" John made the mistake of looking down and lost control of his breathing again.

"Hey, look at me!" Hannah told him "Just look at me. Don't focus on anything else but your breathing and my eyes. Breath."

"But won't you miss the-"

Hannah interrupted him "The sunset doesn't matter now. Besides, you eyes are worth a thousand sunsets to me." she smiled at him "And you many cute freckles. I could spend all day counting them."

"...Hannah." John said slowly.

"Yes?"

John laughed nervously "Could I please kiss you?"

She laughed "Of course."

Robyn laughed triumphantly as they all watche the scene from below "You all owe me twenty bucks!" 

 

==========

 

I needed to write fluff and I don't have any ideas for any stories so this one shot exists. 


End file.
